(Not) Unrequited
by InfiKiss
Summary: 2-shoot Sequel dari FanFiction berjudul UNREQUITED. (1st) Kinoshita Yukari (OC) x Mayuzumi Chihiro/ (2nd) Akashi Seijuurou x Akashi Tetsuya : (2nd Sequel) Kenapa harus menunggu lima tahun bagi Seijuurou untuk datang kepada Tetsuya? Kehidupan bagaimana yang mereka jalani masing-masing? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan keluarga mereka? Sekuel terakhir dari Unrequited. Shonen-ai!
1. 1st Sequel : Yukari x Mayuzumi

**(Not) Unrequited**

**~Part 1~**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**First Sequel of UNREQUITED**

**(Kinoshita Yukari x Mayuzumi Chihiro)**

**Warning :**

**Straight fiction. Fiction-T for hurt.**

**Ini fanfic straight antara Mayuzumi dan OC (Yukari). Bagi yang pernah baca fanfic Unrequited by InfiKiss, mungkin tak asing dengan nama Yukari. Bagi yang tak menerima straight fiction, disarankan untuk tak membacanya. Haha~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

_Kinoshita Yukari, itu namanya._

Gadis berambut ungu dengan gaya anggun dan senyum angkuh yang tak jarang tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Pintar, kaya, sedikit egois, pemaksa, dingin dan sombong—baiklah, itu memang dirinya. Seumur hidupnya baru satu kali jatuh cinta kepada seorang tunangannya (mantan) namun akhirnya ia patah hati juga karena sang tunangan (mantan) itu memiliki orang lain yang ia cintai. Lebih ironisnya, yang dicintainya adalah adik kembar (yang ternyata tak sedarah)-nya sendiri.

Mayuzumi Chihiro duduk termenung di dalam kamarnya. Berpikir.

Aroma kayu pinus menjadi teman yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya ketika bayangan tentang si gadis sombong dengan gaya berbusana super elegan itu mengusik dunianya.

Mayuzumi tak pernah mengerti, bagian mana dari Kinoshita Yukari yang membuatnya jatuh hati.

Tidak. Tidak. Ia tak pernah mengerti sama sekali.

~OoOoO~

Pertemuan keduanya terhitung tak semanis pasangan lain. Hari itu, di musim panas tahun terakhir Mayuzumi berada di Universitas Tokyo. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang terkenal dengan cara berjalannya dengan dagu terangkat itu adalah gadis yang (mungkin) akan menghabiskan siswa waktu bersama dengannya.

Agustus 2013...

Mayuzumi terperangah begitu _Light Novel_ yang tengah ia baca jatuh ke lantai. Oh, bukan hanya terjatuh, jelas. Berterima kasihlah ia karena seorang gadis ber-_high heels_ lima sentimeter yang kini ada dihadapannya juga menjatuhkan _lemon ice_ ditangan gadis itu ke atas novel Mayuzumi.

Ada dua masalah untuk Mayuzumi Chihiro kala itu;

Satu, novel itu belum selesai dibaca.

Dua, itu bukan novel miliknya. Mayuzumi meminjamnya dari seorang teman.

Si gadis tak merespon. Sepasang manik ungu gelap itu memandangi pria tinggi dengan wajah kosong yang hanya menunduk di depannya. Sadar kalau pria itu tak menaruh perhatian kepadanya, dia segera berdeham sambil menyampirkan rambutnya ke balik punggung. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada dan suara angkuh itu terdengar dingin.

"Terima kasih. Karena kau, minumanku jatuh."

Oh, Mayuzumi berani bersumpah kalau gadis itu yang menabraknya.

Diangkat wajah dan Mayuzumi menemukan gadis itu memandanginya kesal. Rona gadis itu mendadak semakin menjadi saat sesuatu mengingatkannya. Ekspresi datar Mayuzumi dalam keadaan itu berhasil menguak satu memori di otak si gadis tentang seseorang yang tak mau ia ingat sama sekali.

Kinoshita Yukari—gadis itu— menggelengkan kepalanya. "Disaat begini justru bertemu orang yang mirip dengan Tetsuya," Kalimat itu seperti ditunjukkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun Mayuzumi tak begitu yakin apakah gadis itu bicara sendiri atau bicara dengannya.

Mayuzumi membuka mulut, hendak bicara. Namun ia langsung urung saat manik ungu di depannya memancarkan satu perasaan yang begitu dalam. Mayuzumi tak terlalu yakin memang, tapi ia tahu tatapan itu menujukkan kesedihan yang teramat perih. Maniknya berkaca-kaca dan keangkuhan yang tadi ditampilkan gadis itu mendadak sirna.

"Sial," bisiknya lagi sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Oke, aku tak peduli dengan minuman itu. Terserah saja," Entah apa maksudnya, Yukari segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Mayuzumi begitu saja.

Si pemuda berambut abu-abu masih berdiri dengan ekspresi kosong. Pertama, ia menatap novel dan cairan kuning yang ada di lantai. Kedua, ia menoleh dan memandangi punggung gadis berambut ungu yang semakin menjauh.

Mayuzumi tak terlalu mengenalnya. Tapi, paling tidak, Mayuzumi kenal siapa namanya dan gosip yang belakangan ini beredar tentangnya.

Kinoshita Yukari, _mantan tunangan_ Akashi Seijuurou.

Oh, iya. Satu lagi. Mayuzumi pun ada disana, ketika pernikahan yang tadinya diadakan keluarga Akashi dan Kinoshita itu berakhir kacau karena sang mempelai pria kabur dan mempelai wanita menolak menikah. Mayuzumi masih ingat ekspresi dan suara tangis gadis sombong itu saat ia memeluk Ayah dan Ibunya yang tampak keheranan dengan apa yang terjadi di antara kedua mempelai. Mayuzumi bahkan masih ingat, betapa sesak suara isakan itu terdengar baginya.

Hanya itu saja yang Mayuzumi Chihiro ketahui tentang Yukari Kinoshita.

Hanya itu...

~OoOoO~

Siang itu untuk kesekian kalinya Yukari merasa muak dengan kegiatan kampus. Sejak lima bulan yang lalu dirinya benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang pecundang sejati. Ia tak merasa nyaman gara-gara tatapan para mahasiswa lain yang tahu tentang kandasnya pertunangan ia dan Akashi Seijuurou. Yang membuat orang menatapnya kasihan adalah kenyataan pertunangan itu berakhir tragis di hari pernikahan Yukari.

Gosip miring langsung beredar setelahnya. Ada yang bilang Yukari memonopoli Akashi Seijurou dengan memanfaatkan koneksi kaluarga 'lah, ada juga yang bilang Yukari memaksa Akashi untuk menikahinya. Yah, bermacam-macam gosip dari bermacam-macam pikiran. Tapi toh Yukari tak mau peduli. Selama nilainya masih sempurna, selama sosoknya masih bisa tegar, persetan dengan ucapan orang.

Seperti kata pepatah; anjing menggonggong, kafilah berlalu.

DUG.

Saat tengah berjalan di koridor kampus dengan menenteng setumpukan modul kuliah yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan, punggungnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Entah siapa atau apa, ini sudah kedua kalinya dalam dua hari ini Yukari menabrak seseorang di koridor.

Bunyi berdebum buku yang berjatuhan terdengar. Gadis itu mendesah kesal sambil menatap siapa yang ia tabrak.

"Kau lagi," Pemuda berambut abu-abu dihadapannya mengeluh tipis.

_Dia? Dia lagi? Yang kemarin kutabrak? Demi Tuhan bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan orang semacam Tetsuya seperti ini. Aku sama sekali tak merasakan keberadaannya yang berjalan di koridor. Apa aku yang terlalu lama melamun?_

Yukari menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Lalu mendengus, "Ambilkan!" dan kemudian memerintah.

Mayuzumi mengangkat bahu enggan. Ia kenal sifat Yukari berdasarkan gosip yang beredar. Karakternya begitu mirip dengan sosok Akashi Seijuurou. Tanpa protes atau membantah, pemuda itu memilih berjongkok dan merapikan buku-buku Yukari. Lima buku kembali bertumpukan sempurna dan Mayuzumi kembali berdiri.

"Apa tak ada ucapan maaf?" tegur Mayuzumi datar.

"Bukannya kau yang harus meminta maaf?" Alis Yukari terangkat tak suka sekarang.

Sebuah senyum begitu tipis tersungging di sudut bibir Mayuzumi. Ia biasa menemukan kasus semacam ini dimana para gadis akan seratus kali lebih sensitif ketika mereka baru saja patah hati. Dimatanya, Yukari jelas masuk dalam golongan 'gadis sensitif yang baru patah hati'. Dan untuk menghadapi gadis tipe seperti ini, mengalah adalah jalan terbaik.

"Oke, maaf." Balasnya datar sambil menyodorkan buku itu ke Yukari.

Diterimanya begitu saja. Yukari menghela nafas. "Kau juga tak meminta maaf karena menumpahkan _lemon ice_-ku kemarin,"

Bukannya Yukari yang harusnya meminta maaf karena mengotori novel Mayuzumi, ya?

"Haruskah?" Mayuzumi bertanya enggan.

"Tentu. Kau membuatku tak bisa menghabiskan minumanku."

"Aku tak mau meminta maaf."

"Huh?" Kening Yukari mengkerut. "Jadi, aku yang harus meminta maaf?"

Anggukan sekali menjadi jawaban dari Mayuzumi. Diliriknya Yukari datar sambil mengatur nafasnya perlahan. "Kau membuat novelku jatuh dan terkena tumpahan minumanmu. Siapa yang lebih dirugikan disini? Harga novel itu tujuh ribu Yen, sedang minumanmu hanya berkisar seribu yen."

_Knock out_. Yukari menggigit bibir bawah karena merasa tersudut oleh pemuda asing berwajah _stoic_ ini.

Tak mau mengalah, itu sudah jadi karakter Yukari. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya dan memulai langkah melewati Mayuzumi begitu saja tanpa berujar lagi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan bahunya ditahan. Yukari menoleh, menatap Mayuzumi yang menepuk bahunya tadi.

"Apa?" tanyanya sinis.

"Besok-besok, tolong hati-hati ketika berjalan di koridor. Aku tak mau bertabrakan denganmu lagi." Singkat. Datar. Tanpa emosi. Kalimat itu diucap Mayuzumi begitu saja. Setelahnya, ia berjalan memunggungi Yukari tanpa ada niat menoleh sedikitpun.

Lagi-lagi Yukari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sebal. Kesal. Kenapa nasibnya jadi semenyebalkan ini sejak Akashi Seijuurou meninggalkannya? Oke, Yukari rasa Tuhan tengah mempermainkannya. Di saat ia ingin melupakan _lovey dovey –twin—couple_ yang entah-bagaimana-kabarnya itu, Yukari justru dipertemukan dengan sosok pemuda yang begitu mengingatkannya dengan sosok Akashi Tetsuya yang paling ia benci.

Yukari muak. Ia benar-benar tak tahan lagi harus hidup seperti ini di Tokyo!

~OoOoO~

Sejak hari itu, ketika melintasi koridor yang sama Yukari akan berusaha mungkin memperhatikan semua yang ia lihat. Ia tak mau berpapasan dengan pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan wajah _emotionless_ dan kata-kata menyebalkan itu. Tapi Yukari sendiri tak pernah melihat pemuda itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, wajah datar itu membuat Yukari mengingat seseorang. Bukan—bukan Tetsuya. Sepertinya wajah itu familiar di memorinya. Seakan-akan ia pernah bertemu sebelumnya di suatu tempat. Sayang Yukari tak bisa mengingatnya.

"Yukari-sama," Teguran lembut dari suara yang begitu familiar mengusik ketenangan sore Yukari. Ah, sejak hancurnya pertunangan ia dan Seijuurou, gadis itu kembali tinggal di rumahnya. Dimana seharusnya suara familiar itu tak ada disana.

Yukari menoleh, menemukan Aomine berdiri. "Aomine...-kun?"

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu tersenyum simpul. "Lama tak berjumpa. Aku datang karena ada urusan dengan Kinoshita-sama. Karena melihatmu duduk sendiri di balkon ini, aku jadi ingin menyapamu."

"Oh, ya. Kau baik juga," Nada itu terdengar sinis dan Yukari kembali menatap taman mawar yang terbentang luas di depannya. Angin semilir sore di musim panas membuat pikirannya tenang, ditambah _earl grey tea_ yang disiapkan _maid_ untuknya sebagai teman membaca buku.

Tanpa diundang, Aomine kini sudah berdiri di samping kursi Yukari. "Sudah mendengar kabar tentang Tetsu?"

"Tetsuya-kun, maksudmu?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh. Yukari menyesap tehnya pelan.

Aomine mengangguk.

Yukari jelas tak melihatnya, tapi ia kembali bicara, "Aku tak ada urusan lagi dengan si kembar itu. Aku juga tak peduli kemana Tetsuya pergi—entah ke Amerika atau ke Kanada sekalian. Aku juga tak mau ikut campur tentang Sei-kun. Semua telah berakhir,"

"Oh ya?" Kini nada mengejek kentara jelas di suara Aomine, membuat Yukari langsung meliriknya sinis karena tak terima. "Jadi siapa itu Himuro Tatsuya? Detektif ternama yang katanya dibayar oleh Kinoshita Yukari untuk mencari seseorang bernama Akashi Tetsuya?"

_Catch you_!

Tubuh Yukari menegang sekarang. Manik ungunya mengerjap dan ia menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa. "Himuro Tatsuya, huh?" ulangnya dengan nada pura-pura keheranan. Ditatapnya lagi kebun mawar.

Aomine tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku telah menemukan keberadaan Tetsu."

DEG.

"Detektif bayaranmu juga. Maaf lancang, tapi kami bekerja sama."

"H-huh?" Yukari menatap Aomine lagi. "Maksudmu?"

"Salah satu rekannya, Kagami Taiga, adalah kenalanku. Begitu aku memintanya mencari Tetsu, Kagami bilang bahwa Himuro Tatsuya juga memiliki tugas mencari orang yang sama. Jadi aku menemui detektif itu dan bekerja sama diam-diam dengannya." Jelas Aomine panjang. "Kami baru berhasil melacak keberadaannya pagi ini."

Entah kenapa, Yukari menghela nafas lega. Namun sedetik kemudian ia sendiri tak paham kenapa merasa lega. Ditatapnya novel yang teronggok terabaikan di atas meja porselen di depannya. "Sei-kun...tahu?"

Saat itu air muka Aomine berubah sendu. "Aku sudah mengatakannya kepada Seijuurou pagi ini, tapi dia mengabaikanku."

Apa katanya?

"Seijuurou tampak masih belum bisa menerima keputusan Tetsu yang menghilang begitu saja. Selama lima bulan ini pun ia sama sekali tak menyebut nama itu dan akan berpura-pura bodoh jika ada orang yang mengungkit soal Tetsu. Seijuurou...dia—"

"Tetap saja bodoh," tawa getir terdengar dari arah Yukari.

Aomine diam saja. Dipandanginya pundak Yukari yang gemetar.

"Dia memang bodoh... Kalau dia begini, untuk apa dulu kulepas dirinya...sial..." bisikan Yukari kala itu seakan membawa angin kesedihan menerpa tubuh Aomine. Membuat pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu sadar betapa rapuh sosok yang duduk dihadapannya.

Membuatnya ingat akan kerapuhan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Ya, benar. Yukari dan Seijuurou memang sangat mirip. Dengan kemiripan itulah keduanya tak akan pernah bisa menyatu. Salah satu alasan yang membuat Yukari dulu menyerah terhadap cintanya kepada Seijuurou.

~OoOoO~

Apa kau pernah patah hati? Ah, semua yang pernah jatuh cinta dipastikan akan pernah merasakannya juga.

Pernah mencoba untuk ikhlas dalam melepaskan seseorang yang dicinta? Oke, kali ini semua yang pernah patah hati pasti akan berusaha melakukannya.

Tapi sungguh, melepaskan dengan ikhlas atau terpaksa itu jelas beda maknanya. Dalam posisi ini, Yukari masuk ke dalam golongan kedua—melepaskan karena terpaksa. Bagaimanapun ia tahu bahwa mengekang Seijuurou hanya akan membuat mereka berdua tak bahagia. Cinta tak harus saling memiliki. Konyol memang kutipan itu, tapi toh itu benar adanya.

Sekarang, mari kecam orang yang menemukan kutipan menyebalkan itu. Dan diganti dengan; cinta itu harus saling memiliki. Dengan itu, maka presentasi orang patah hati jelas akan berkurang drastis. Paling tidak, tak akan pernah ada kasus seseorang bunuh diri karena putus cinta.

Tapi ketika kau melepas seseorang tanpa hasil yang kau harapkan, bukankah itu menjadi percuma? Menyesal, itu tak lagi berguna. Mengulang waktu apalagi.

_Akashi Seijuurou brengsek..._

Mungkin itulah suara hati Yukari.

_Aku melepasmu agar kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu dengan orang yang kau cintai—Tetsuya. Tapi sekarang, ketika ia pergi, kau justru menyerah mencarinya. Ini jelas bukan dirimu yang kukenal! Sei-kun yang kukenal akan setengah mati mencari Tetsuya, mempertahankannya, bukannya menyerah dan pura-pura menutup telinga tentangnya!_

_Aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa aku bisa menyayangi orang semacam dirimu? Sosok yang begitu rapuh dan pengecut di dalamnya. Yang lebih menyebalkan adalah kenyataan bahwa aku ternyata begitu mirip denganmu!_

_Begitu rapuh dan pengecut karena kehilangan orang yang dicinta._

_Sial..._

Kala itu mata Yukari panas. Buru-buru diusap matanya cepat-cepat. Ia sama sekali tak mau kepergok tengah menangis saat duduk sendirian di taman yang terletak di wilayah kampusnya. Harga dirinya bisa semakin berantakan. Gosip tentangnya akan semakin merajalela.

Tapi hanya karena mengingat Seijuurou, matanya benar-benar pedih.

Lima bulan, ia kira rasa sakit itu telah hilang karena Yukari berusaha mengenyahkannya. Tapi toh ternyata masih tertinggal. Masih bersarang begitu manis dan dengan setia menggerogoti tiap relung hatinya.

Ah~ Kalau Yukari tahu patah hati sebegini sakitnya, harusnya sejak awal ia menolak saja merasakan cinta.

"Sial, sial, aku tak bisa menangis. Aku bersumpah untuk tak lagi menangis!" bisiknya tertahan sambil kembali menghapus satu jejak air mata yang tiba-tiba menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Seseorang gadis yang patah hati biasa menangis. Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

DEG.

Yukari terkesiap. Segera ia menolehkan kepala ke asal suara tadi terdengar. Dihadapannya, telah duduk pemuda berambut abu-abu yang memandanginya datar.

Manik ungu itu melebar. "K-kau!" Kini ia menudung seenaknya ke wajah Mayuzumi yang entah kenapa tetap saja kelihatan datar. "Sejak kapan kau ada disini?!" ujarnya ketus dengan nada menuduh.

"Aku duduk disini sejak satu jam yang lalu, bahkan sebelum kau duduk."

Ha?

Oke, Yukari melongo karena pengakuan itu.

Bohong. Dia pasti bohong.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku duduk disini hampir tiga puluh menit dan aku..." Kalimatnya menggantung. Detik berikutnya, Yukari mengacak rambutnya sambil menjatuhkan wajah ke atas meja taman. Sudahlah, ia tak mau peduli lagi soal wajah kusut atau apapun lagi di hadapan cowok ini.

Keberadaan pemuda dengan hawa seminim Tetsuya benar-benar mengacau harinya. Sialnya, mengingat pemuda itu mirip Tetsuya, membuat air mata Yukari kembali menetes. Beruntung saat itu ia tengah menyembunyikan wajah, jadi Mayuzumi tak akan tahu.

"Kau menangis?"

Oke, tebakan Yukari meleset. Pemuda itu tahu.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Gara-gara patah hati 'kan?"

Kenapa dia sangat ingin ikut campur?!

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu!" Yukari mengangkat wajah, menggebrak meja yang terbuat dari batu pualam tersebut. Dan sontak saja gadis itu meringis saat telapak tangannya terasa panas. Lain kali mungkin Yukari harus membuang kebiasaan menggebrak meja kalau ia sedang kesal.

Mayuzumi terkekeh mengejek, "Sakit?"

_Kurang ajar_, batin Yukari panas.

"Jangan ikut campur. Sana pergi," usir gadis itu angkuh sambil menghapus wajahnya yang basah karena air mata.

Wajah Mayuzumi kembali datar. Dipandanginya ekspresi Yukari sejenak, berusaha membaca apa yang tengah gadis itu rasakan. Sesungguhnya Mayuzumi sendiri tak paham kenapa ia jadi sangat penasaran dengan Yukari. Awalnya mungkin dia hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi setelah acara pernikahan itu hancur.

"Pasti karena Akashi Seijuurou."

Sekarang, bolehkah Yukari melakukan sesuatu dengan pemuda sok tahu yang ada didepannya? Melemparinya dengan batu, mungkin? Karena orang ini benar-benar membuat emosinya memuncak.

"Tahu apa kau? Jangan ikut campur. Ketika aku menyuruhmu pergi, maka kau harus melakukannya karena—"

"Ucapanmu itu absolut?"

DEG.

Itu ucapan khas Akashi Seijuurou.

"Aku kenal seseorang yang memiliki kutipan semacam itu." Mayuzumi menelengkan kepala masa bodoh dan melirik pohon cemara yang berada di sepanjang taman tempat mereka duduk. Mata itu menatap kosong, membuat Yukari terhenyak sejenak.

Pemuda bermanik abu-abu itu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Yukari, itu yang Yukari pikirkan sekarang.

"Kau...kenapa bisa..." Yukari mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau kenal Sei-kun?"

"Tak terlalu dekat, tapi cukup kenal semenjak keluarga kami berdua menjalin suatu hubungan kerja sama kerja."

H-huh?

Lagi-lagi mata Yukari mengerjap. "Tunggu...kau siapa—maksudku, namamu?"

"Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Mayuzumi... Mayuzumi... Yukari berusaha mengingat satu nama itu di dalam memori otaknya. Tiga detik berikutnya Yukari tertegun. Ia kenal nama itu. Mayuzumi _coorporation_ _group_, sebuah perusahaan lumayan besar yang juga menjalin kerja sama dengan keluarga Kinoshita. Yukari pernah beberapa kali terlibat acara makan malam keluarga dengan keluarga Mayuzumi. Tapi ia sama sekali tak ingat seseorang bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Kita pernah makan malam keluarga beberapa kali. Tapi kurasa kau tak akan ingat karena tak seorangpun kadang menyadari kehadiranku."

Dia menebak sempurna.

Pantas saja wajah itu tampak sedikit familiar.

Satu pertanyaan menyerang Yukari. Jika keluarganya merupakan relasi bisnis keluarga Kinoshita dan Akashi. Jadi pasti...

"Aku disana," Seakan bisa menebak pikiran Yukari, Mayuzumi berujar pelan. "Di hari pernikahanmu dengan Akashi, aku ada disana juga."

Sial. Pantas saja dia tahu benar apa yang terjadi dengan Yukari.

Yukari mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut taman dimana ada sekelompok mahasiswi yang berkerumun dan tertawa. Perlahan gadis itu tertawa hambar sambil menutup wajah dengan satu punggung tangan. Bagi Mayuzumi, saat itu Yukari tampak menahan tangisnya lagi—ah, entahlah. Mayuzumi kala itu tak terlalu ingin menerkanya.

"Kau pasti menganggapku konyol, iya 'kan?" tanya Yukari parau masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Mayuzumi berdecak. Lagi-lagi ia mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain sambil menjawab, "Tidak juga."

Tidak juga?

"Bagiku, untuk seseorang yang patah hati, menangis itu hal wajar. Bagaimanapun juga melupakan orang yang disayang itu bukan perkara mudah. Apalagi jika rasa itu sudah tumbuh terlalu lama. Seperti pohon, akarnya mungkin terlalu dalam. Jika dipaksa mencabut, jelas susah dan sakit."

Dari celah yang ada di antara jemarinya, Yukari memandangi wajah datar itu seksama.

"Aku pribadi belum pernah jatuh cinta." Lanjut Mayuzumi. "Aku juga tak berniat merasa patah hati, jadi kurasa aku tak akan paham seperti apa perasaan yang menganggumu."

Yukari masih diam.

"Tapi kalau kau hanya menahannya terus-menerus. Berusaha sekuat mungkin kelihatan semua baik-baik saja padahal hatimu hancur, itu juga salah. Kau 'kan hanya manusia, apa salahnya menangis sesekali? Tidak dosa 'kan?

_Ah, sial.._ Yukari memejamkan matanya. Kalimat Mayuzumi benar-benar membuat pertahanannya nyaris hancur. Demi harga dirinya yang kuat, Yukari tetap akan menahannya. Tak peduli apa yang akan Mayuzumi katakan kelak.

Itu niatnya...

"Kau itu...hanya seorang wanita, Kinoshita-san."

Hanya seorang wanita...

"Dan menurutku, wanita selalu memiliki hak spesial untuk bisa menangis kapapun ia suka."

Hak spesial untuk menangis...

Tidak. Tidak. Yukari benar-benar tak tahan. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap berkali-kali. Buram, ia tak bisa melihat jelas sosok Mayuzumi dengan jelas karena butiran bening itu mulai menghalau pandangan. Sekali lagi ia berkedip, dan ketika itu satu tetes mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Terima kasih, kalimat Mayuzumi menghancurkan pertahanan Yukari selama ini.

Malu untuk disadari, Yukari langsung menangkupkan kedua lengan di atas meja dan menumpukan wajah disana. Bahunya bergetar pelan, isakan tipis meluncur dan Mayuzumi mendengarnya. Siang yang begitu panas kini tampak dingin di mata Mayuzumi. Sebenarnya sih Mayuzumi tak berniat membuat Yukari menangis begitu. Sungguh. Tapi mulutnya berbicara begitu saja.

Mungkin lima menit hanya isakan pelan—sangat pelan— yang Mayuzumi dengar. Lama-lama ia merasa jengah juga. Apalagi beberapa pasang mata yang kini memperhatikan mereka sambil berbisik ingin tahu. Mayuzumi benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Itu membuat hawa keberadaannya yang tipis jadi sedikit terlihat.

"Kinoshita-san,"

Yukari tak menyahut.

"Kau...suka _lemon ice_ 'kan?"

Huh?

Perlahan Yukari mengangkat wajahnya. Mayuzumi tak seperti lelaki kebanyakan, dimana ia akan menghapus air mata dari wajah seorang gadis yang menangis di depannya. Tidak. Karena Mayuzumi sedikitpun tak menaruh rasa pada Yukari. Jadi saat ia menatap lelehan air mata di wajah Yukari, pemuda bermanik abu-abu itu justru menghela nafas.

"Akan kubelikan kau _lemon ice_."

"Aku," Suara Yukari masih serak, "tak secara spesifikasi menyukainya. Selama bisa diminum dan bisa kudapat dengan mudah jadi,"

"Benar-benar tipikal gadis bangsawan," Terdengar nada mengejek dari Mayuzumi.

Pemuda itu langsung berdiri sambil menghela nafas lagi. "Akan kubelikan untukmu dengan syarat berhentilah menangis. Aku jengah dengan pandangan orang-orang yang mengira aku membuatmu menangis. Kau bisa melanjutkan kegiatan itu nanti, kalau sudah sampai rumah." Gerutunya sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat dimana ia dan Yukari duduk.

Yukari terperangah. Terdiam. Entah bagaimana air matanya berhenti mengalir.

Dia. Mayuzumi Chihiro. Pemuda yang...aneh.

Siang itu, tak satupun dari Yukari ataupun Mayuzumi yang berbicara banyak. Selain suara cicitan burung dari pepohonan, hembusan angin hangat, suara lembaran kertas novel yang dibalik Mayuzumi, juga suara Yukari yang menyesap minumannya. Tak ada ucapan manis dari Mayuzumi, tak ada isakan yang minta diperhatikan dari Yukari. Kala itu hubungan keduanya benar-benar hanya sebatas itu saja. Kala itu tak satupun dari Mayuzumi ataupun Yukari yang akan menebak jika kelak, di tahun-tahun berikutnya, mereka lah yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup satu sama lain.

Mungkin cinta Yukari kepada Seijuurou memang tak terbalaskan.

Tapi mungkin itu tidak sepenuhnya tak terbalaskan. Karena dari Seijuurou, pun akhirnya Yukari menemukan Chihiro.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Surat undangan berwarna _violet_ itu teronggok manis di meja Seijuurou. Bersisian dengan sebuah amplop putih yang juga begitu disukai Seijuurou beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, menggerakkan jemarinya mengusap permukaan amplop putih itu, dan kemudian meraih undangan ungu yang kini dibacanya seksama.

_-Untuk Akashi Seijuurou_

_Kami mengundangmu dalam acara pernikahan kami berdua:_

_Kinoshita Yukari & Mayuzumi Chihiro.-_

Seijuurou menghela nafas. Pandangannya teralih ke luar jendela, menatap lukisan malam yang tampak di balik jendela kamarnya.

"Haruskah kuajak Tetsuya? Ah~ Aku bahkan masih belum bisa menemuinya. Tidak sekarang..."

**Second Sequel of Unrequited : Akashi Seijuurou x Akashi Tetsuya**

**.**

**.**

**~Owari~**

* * *

A/N :

Ohisashiburi-minna ^^

Seperti judul dan kterangan di atas, ini merupakan 2shoot dari sequels Unrequited. Yang pertama ini, akan menjadi chapter bagiannya Yukari x Mayuzumi Chihiro (kalau kalian bca Unrequited smpe abis, pasti ga asing sama nama Yukari dan nggak heran kenapa jadi ada Mayuzumi disini). Dan untuk bagian AkaKuro, seperti di OMAKE'a, akan menjadi chap kedua di judul ini. ^^

Makasih untuk semua readers yang baca Unrequited. (agak ragu apakah ada yg baca ini atau nggak) hhehe

Terakhir, review onegai? ^^


	2. 2nd Sequel : Seijuurou x Tetsuya

**(Not) Unrequited**

**~Part 2~**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Second Sequel of UNREQUITED**

**(Akashi Seijuurou x Akashi Tetsuya)**

**Warning :**

**Shonen-ai fiction. Fiction-T for fluff-yaoi-romance.**

**Sequel kedua dari fiction Unrequited ini merupakan bagiannya si kembar Akashi. Diletakkan di chapter kedua karena ingin dijadikan penutup yang sebenarnya untuk Unrequited.**

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang mengira, bahwa pesan tentang keberadaan seorang Akashi Tetsuya sebenarnya tidak dikatakan oleh Aomine Daiki, kepada Akashi Seijurou. Melainkan dari orang lain yang tak pernah diduga siapapun.

Kinoshita Yukari. Gadis itulah yang merubah pikiran Seijuurou.

~OoOoO~

Pemandangan yang tampak di balik jendela berlapis kusen kayu jati itu berbeda dari pemandangan yang biasa Seijuurou lihat dari jendela kamarnya. Dihadapannya terbentang pasir putih dan laut yang berwarna oranye karena langit mulai senja. Jauh di ujung permukaan air, tampak matahari yang ingin menenggelamkan diri. Semburat-semburat putih awan ibarat bercak tipis di langit senja. Burung-burung camar berterbangan, berkoak nyaring untuk kembali ke sarang mereka. Dan jangan lupakan deburan khas ombak lautan yang terdengar sampai di sebuah pondok kayu dimana Akashi Seijuurou berada kini.

Pondok kayu?

Ah, sebenarnya itu sebuah rumah. Rumah yang terbuat hampir sembilan puluh persen dari kayu. Berbentuk tak terlalu besar, hanya memiliki empat ruangan dan satu balkon saja. Sempit—untuk ukuran orang yang biasa tinggal di rumah mewah seperti Seijuurou. Tapi tampaknya itu cukup untuk orang sederhana seperti Tetsuya.

Tetsuya...?

"Seijuurou-kun, apa hanya ingin memandangi laut dari sana?"

Sungguh. Jika Seijuurou bermimpi kala itu, maka jangan pernah bangunkan dia, kalau tidak ia akan membunuhmu. Tapi suara lembut itu, suara bernada tulus yang lima tahun tak masuk ke indera pendengarannya, bukan mimpi. Bukan delusi ataupun halusinasi yang sering Seijuurou rasa.

Itu nyata.

Lambat-lambat, seakan sengaja ingin menyimpan momen ini, Seijuurou menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut _azure_ berdiri dibelakangnya. Dengan dua cangkir kopi hangat di masing-masing tangan, manik _aquamarine_ yang begitu sejuknya memandangi Seijuurou lekat-lekat.

Bibirnya melengkung indah.

"Masih banyak waktu jika Seijuurou-kun ingin menikmati pemandangan disini."

Suaranya terdengar bagai irama yang syahdu. Berlebihan, ya? Tapi tak apa. Seijuurou bahkan rela dicap sebagai pemuda melankolis kalau si rambut biru laut itu sudah berada disisinya seperti sekarang.

Gejolak aneh berkecamuk di dadanya. Awalnya terasa begitu asing dan sakit, hanya karena setengah akal pikirannya memaksa Seijuurou untuk berpikir ini hanya mimpi. Tapi lama-lama debaran itu berubah menjadi debaran yang begitu familiar untuk Seijuurou.

Bibir pemuda berambut merah itu ikut tersenyum. "Kau benar, Tetsuya..."

Tetsuya...

Tetsuya...

Nama yang telah hilang dari bibirnya selama lima tahun.

Tangan kanan Tetsuya menyodorkan gelas ke arah Seijuurou yang diterimanya dengan cepat. Perlahan pemuda itu melangkah maju dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di hidung Seijuurou, membuat Seijuurou harus mengerjap sekali karena serangan dadakan tadi.

Tetsuya tersenyum. "Selamat datang, Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Aku pulang, Tetsuya..."

~OoOoO~

Harum _vanilla_ menjadi aroma pertama yang masuk ke penciuman Seijuurou saat pemuda itu membuka matanya di pagi hari—selain sinar panas mentari dan suara berisik ombak plus burung camar tentu saja.

Matanya mengerjap malas. Menguap sekali, diliriknya jam tangan hitam yang masih melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sejak semalam. Dengan satu gerakan, Seijuurou beranjak duduk dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia tak mengenakan kemejanya ataupun piyama kala itu. Hanya celana panjang. Ulangi; hanya celana panjang.

Ekor matanya melirik seorang pemuda yang masih asyik terlelap disampingnya. Mendadak satu senyum tipis muncul di wajah Akashi. Pemuda itu kembali berbaring namun kali ini menghadap ke punggung yang membelakanginya. Memeluk lembut pemuda yang tetap memejamkan mata, mendekatkan mulut di telinganya seraya berbisik, "Bangun, Tetsuya... Sudah pagi..."

Tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya menggeliat malas. Menghela nafas sekali, kemudian menoleh ke wajah Seijuurou dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Seijuurou-kun, jam berapa?"

"Jam enam."

Tetsuya kembali memejamkan mata. Saat pelukan Seijuurou diyakini lepas dari pinggangnya, pemuda itu langsung berbaring sambil menutup wajah dengan permukaan tangan. Rambut acak-acakannya yang lama tak Seijuurou lihat membuat pemuda berambut merah itu langsung terkekeh. Diacaknya agar jadi lebih berantakan dan sukses membuat Seijuurou dihadiahi gerutuan pelan dari bibir Tetsuya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, huh?" Seijuurou bertanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Seijuurou-kun."

"Hei," disentilnya pelan hidung Tetsuya, "kau yang tidur dengan posisi _tak menyenangkan_, Tetsuya—bukan aku." Godanya iseng dan membuat rona merah muda kini menghiasi kulit pucat di wajah Tetsuya.

Seijuurou tertawa dan kembali duduk.

"Ingin sarapan apa?" tanya Tetsuya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pemuda itu ikut duduk, membuat Seijuurou bisa melihat kulit tubuhnya yang terekspos dengan sedikit bercak ungu tipis di permukaan kulitnya. Menyadari Seijuurou meliriknya, reflek Tetsuya menarik selimut untuk melindungi tubuhnya. "Seijuurou-kun, apa yang kau lihat?" Lagi-lagi ia merona.

"Bodoh," Seijuurou berbisik meledek lagi. "Aku tak lapar. Lagipula segelas kopi di pagi hari juga cukup."

"Baiklah. Mengingat apa yang Seijuurou-kun lakukan kepadaku, mungkin lebih baik Seijuurou-kun membuat kopinya sendiri. Jangan lupa buatkan aku juga." Tetsuya tersenyum.

Seijuurou mengacak rambut pemuda itu lagi. "_Yes, my love._" Bisiknya tulus.

Jika saja bisa...

Seijuurou tak ingin menghilangkan momen seindah ini sekarang. Tak lagi...

~OoOoO~

Keduanya duduk di beranda pondok kayu Tetsuya dengan dua gelas kopi hangat menjadi teman pagi hari mereka. Lukisan laut yang begitu jernih, ditambah semburat biru cerah yang mulai menghiasi langit, membuat suasana pagi ini tampak seratus kali lebih menyenangkan.

Seijuurou membuka pembicaraan, "Darimana kau dapatkan pondok kecil ini, Tetsuya?"

"Seorang kenalan." Tetsuya menyesap kopinya.

"Ceritakan padaku,"

Tetsuya melirik Seijuurou. "Ceritakan apa?"

"Apa saja yang terjadi padamu sejak lima tahun berlalu." Seijuurou melirik Tetsuya. Tersenyum. "Apa kau mendapat apa yang kau inginkan?"

Tetsuya ikut tersenyum. "Aku...mendapatkannya."

.

.

Tahun 2013, tahun pertama Tetsuya menginjakkan kaki di Hokkaido. Tempat yang begitu asing karena Tetsuya tak memiliki satupun kenalan disana. Ia bahkan tak tahu kenapa Hokkaido menjadi pilihan untuknya hidup—bukan Amerika, Prancis atau mungkin Rusia.

Selayaknya orang asing yang hilang arah, Tetsuya hanya berjalan sendirian di wilayah pertokoan. Hokkaido jelas berbeda dengan Tokyo. Tidak terlalu berkesan metropolitan. Desa Sichikame adalah tujuannya, sebuah desa yang terletak di salah satu subprefektur Hokkaido yang berada tak jauh dari wilayah laut. Penjual sayur hijau yang baru dipanen, nelayan-nelayan yang menangkap ikan di laut dan menjualnya di pasar atau toko, semua begitu khas di wilayah ini. Jika Tetsuya berjalan di tepian jalan—jauh, maka ia bisa melihat hamparan laut yang luas.

Tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi 'kan?

Di hari pertama Tetsuya telah bertekad menemukan pekerjaan. Sebuah pengumunan lowongan di sebuah kedai menarik perhatiannya. Yang penting bukan pekerjaannya, karena sungguh Tetsuya sendiri memiliki uang simpanan pribadi. Tetsuya hanya butuh tempat bernaung dan kedai kecil yang menjual Soba itu menawarkannya. Jadi Tetsuya memutuskan bekerja disana.

Waktu berselang, hari-hari di Hokkaido yang sibuk membuat pikirannya semakin membaik. Tetsuya pun berkenalan dengan seorang dokter yang membuka sebuah klinik di salah satu sudut pertokoan Sichikame. Midorima Shintarou, namanya. Seorang dokter yang ternyata lulusan Universitas Tokyo dan sempat tinggal di Tokyo sebelumnya. Dari Midorima-lah Tetsuya tahu ada sebuah panti asuhan kecil di desa yang ia kelola bersama beberapa orang.

Akhirnya inilah tempat tujuan Tetsuya.

Panti asuhan Asakusa.

Disini Tetsuya berkenalan dengan Momoi Satsuki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga juga Himuro Tatsuya. Mereka semua adalah pendiri plus pengurus panti asuhan Asakusa yang kini menampung sekitar dua puluh anak yatim-piatu atau yang terlantar dari keluarga kurang mampu. Mereka, orang-orang dengan berbagai pekerjaan yang beragam, berusaha menjadi perwalian juga guru untuk anak-anak tersebut.

Saat itulah Tetsuya menjadi bagian dari panti asuhan Asakusa. Menghabiskan waktu di tahun-tahun berikutnya dengan berbagai hal yang belum pernah ia coba sebelumnya.

.

.

Setelah Tetsuya bercerita, Seijuurou mengangguk. "Jadi begitu. Panti asuhan Asakusa." Bibirnya melafalkan lagi nama tempat itu. "Dan pondok ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Pondok ini ditawarkan seorang paman nelayan kenalanku. Aku membelinya untuk menjadi tempat _camp_ anak-anak panti di akhir pekan. Jarang sekali aku pulang ke pondok jika bukan untuk merenung sesekali." Jawab Tetsuya sambil menyesap kopinya lagi.

Debur lembut ombak yang jauh di permukaan laut menjadi pengisi ruang kosong diantara keduanya. Seijuurou hanya menatap lurus, tak menanggapi ucapan Tetsuya tadi. Kemudian suara berikutnya berasal dari Tetsuya.

"Seijuurou-kun sendiri, bagaimana lima tahunmu? Apa kau sia-siakan?" sindir Tetsuya sambil melirik pemuda berambut merah yang kini menatapnya sinis.

"Hampir."

Kening Tetsuya mengkerut. "Hampir?" ulangnya memastikan.

"Lima tahunku ketika kau membuangku, hampir saja kusia-siakan. Jika saja Yukari tak memberikan alamatmu, mungkin aku benar-benar akan menyia-nyiakannya sampai sekarang."

Sepasang kelopak mata Tetsuya mengerjap beberapa kali. Yukari. Nama itu. Nama yang sempat Tetsuya lupakan sebenarnya.

"Yukari...?"

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Kau tebak, dari siapa aku mendapat alamat tinggalmu?"

"Aku kira dari Aomine-kun,"

Gelengan kepala menjadi balasan Seijuurou. Ia menatap lurus sambil tersenyum lagi. "Dari Yukari."

~OoOoO~

Seijuurou masih mengingat kalimat Aomine pagi itu.

"Kami telah menemukan keberadaan Tetsu."

Saat itu. Detik itu. Tubuh Seijuurou langsung membatu. Ia yang awalnya ingin segera berangkat ke kantor, harus berhenti sejenak memunggungi Aomine yang tampak menanti jawabannya. Bibir Seijuurou bergetar. Pelan-pelan ia mengepalkan tangan ketika sesuatu yang menyakitkan berkecamuk lagi di dadanya.

Setelah lima bulan berlalu sejak pemuda berambut biru itu membuangnya... Kini ia ditemukan?

"Dia—"

"Aku tak memintamu mencarinya, Daiki." Kalimat itu meluncur cepat dari bibir Seijuurou. Membuat Aomine langsung memandangi _boss_-nya keheranan. "Aku tak mencari orang itu. Kemanapun ia pergi, aku tak peduli. Dia...masa lalu."

DEG.

Gantian Aomine yang mematung saat sosok berjas hitam dengan rambut merah itu kembali berjalan meninggalkanya. Meski Seijuurou tak meliriknya, Aomine seakan-akan bisa melihat pancaran dari sinar mata Seijuurou. Sendu. Pilu. Penuh dengan kerinduan akan orang terkasih. Tapi hatinya terlalu angkuh untuk mengaku. Seijuurou membenci Tetsuya saat itu. Jadi apapun yang Aomine katakan ia tak mau tahu.

Seijuurou telah memutuskan untuk tak mengingat Tetsuya lagi.

Tapi prediksi Seijuurou meleset. Satu bulan setelah Aomine mengatakan soal tempat tinggal Tetsuya, ternyata Yukari datang menemuinya. Hal pertama yang gadis itu lakukan adalah membuka paksa pintu kantor Seijuurou, menghampirinya dan kemudian menggebrak mejanya. Seperti biasa, Yukari tak pernah berubah.

"Kau bodoh. Dasar bodoh!"

Seijuurou menatap sinis gadis dihadapannya. "Jangan menggangguku, Yukari."

Sekali lagi, Yukari menggebrak meja Seijuurou. "Kau tak mau mencari Tetsuya, huh?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Bukan urusanku?!" Suara Yukari meninggi dan untuk kesekian kalinya meja Seijuurou berbunyi nyaring karena ulahnya.

"Jangan pukul mejaku, Yukari."

Tak dipedulikan, Yukari merampas satu dokumen yang ada di atas meja dan melemparnya ke arah wajah Seijuurou. Kertas-kertas berhamburan kala itu, membuat Seijuurou melotot marah dan memandangi gadis itu tajam. Tatapan yang sama pun dilemparkan oleh Yukari. Keduanya memang selalu begitu 'kan?

"Sungguh aku serius kecewa padamu, Sei-kun. Aku melepasmu agar kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu dengan Tetsuya. Karena paling tidak, dengan itu aku juga bisa mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri tanpamu. Tapi apa? Lihat? Kau seperti orang bodoh saja sekarang. Kau berpura-pura tak mempedulikan segala hal tentang Tetsuya bahkan tak mau tahu dimana ia sekarang."

"Bayangkan bagaimana hidupmu jika ternyata Tetsuya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan?" Oke, untuk bagian ini Seijuurou mengira Yukari terlalu mengada-ada. "Atau ternyata ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis? Apa kau puas dengan itu?!"

Tubuh Seijuurou masih tak bergeming. Ia masih menatap Yukari tajam, berusaha untuk tak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata tak logis gadis bermanik ungu ini. Tapi itu hanya luarnya saja, setengah hati Seijuurou toh terpengaruh. Sedikit.

Yukari memutar bola matanya tak tahan gara-gara aksi diam Seijuurou. "Sungguh," ia menggelengkan kepala, "sungguh aku tak paham lagi sekarang. Bagaimana bisa aku nyaris gila karena pemuda sebodoh kau, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou berdecak malas. "Itu karena kau bodoh," bisiknya enggan.

Untuk beberapa detik Yukari hanya memandangi Seijuurou yang kini merapikan kertas-kertas yang tadi Yukari hambur ke wajahnya. Yukari bisa menangkap jelas sorot mata Seijuurou. Memang pemuda itu selalu sukses mengelabuhi orang-orang dengan sikap arogan menyebalkannya, tapi pengecualian untuk Yukari, Aomine atau orang yang mengenal Seijuurou.

Setiap kali ada yang menyebut nama Tetsuya, ekspresi dingin itu akan berubah. Matanya akan menampakkan kesedihan dan luka. Itu yang membuat akhirnya orang-orang di sekitar Seijuurou enggan menyebut nama Tetsuya disekitarnya.

Seijuurou memang rapuh.

Emosi Yukari tampaknya surut. Ia menghela nafas sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Secarik kertas. Kembali Yukari memukul meja kerja Seijuurou, namun sedikit pelan hanya agar Seijuurou menaruh perhatian kepadanya.

Dan Yukari berhasil.

Seijuurou menatapnya dan Yukari meletakkan kertas itu di meja Seijuurou seraya berujar, "Ini alamat keberadaan Tetsuya. Aomine-kun bilang kau sama sekali tak mau tahu dan menolak melihatnya. Tapi sekarang, kuperintahkan kau untuk membacanya sekali saja. Selanjutnya, semua terserah padamu apakah kau akan menjemputnya atau tidak."

Saat itu Seijuurou tahu kalau Yukari mengatakannya bukan untuk memberikan Seijuurou keputusan seenaknya. Siapapun, jika berada di posisi Seijuurou, sekali saja membaca alamat seseorang yang paling dirindukan pasti ingin langsung terbang kesana untuk mengajaknya pulang. Alasan itulah yang membuat Seijuurou tak mau mengambil alamat yang Aomine berikan. Ia tak mau menjemput Tetsuya.

Tapi terkutuklah gadis berambut ungu panjang itu karena memiliki sifat pemaksa yang setara dengan Seijuurou. Karena atas perintah yang sebenarnya tak mau dihiraukan pemuda bermanik hetero merah-emas itu, akhirnya pertahanan Seijuurou runtuh. Akhirnya ia menyerah untuk lari, menyerah untuk berhenti.

Menyerah untuk _menyerah_.

.

.

Lidah Tetsuya kelu saat Seijuurou selesai menceritakan kenangan itu. Pemuda bermanik dwi-warna yang duduk disampingnya hanya memandang lurus ke laut. Entah bagaimana rasanya, rasa hangat memenuhi relung hati Tetsuya. Ia tahu Yukari memang tak sepenuhnya menyebalkan, masih ada sisi baik darinya. Tapi ia tak pernah mengira bahwa gadis itu akan bisa meruntuhkan pertahanan Seijuurou.

Yukari memang bukan gadis sembarangan.

"Setelah Seijuurou-kun tahu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menunggu," jawab Seijuurou tipis. Ia menarik nafas dan melanjutkan, "Aku ingat apa yang kau tulis di dalam surat perpisahan itu—bahwa kau ingin membayar lima tahun kita yang sia-sia waktu itu dengan hal yang berbeda. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengikuti ucapanmu."

Saat itu Tetsuya melihat satu senyum tersungging di bibir Seijuurou. Senyum yang begitu tulus. Begitu hangat. Bahkan senyum yang paling jarang Seijuurou tampilkan kepada Tetsuya sekalipun. Satu senyum yang mengibaratkan bahwa saat itu Seijuurou merasa bangga dengan apa yang berhasil dilakukannya.

Satu senyum yang menarik sudut bibir Tetsuya.

"Aku tak menemuimu langsung. Tapi satu atau dua bulan, aku meminta Daiki untuk mengecek keberadaanmu." Seijuurou bicara lagi.

"Aomine-kun?"

Seijuurou mengangguk sambil melirik Tetsuya iseng. "Jadi selama lima tahun ini, satu atau dua bulan sekali Aomine akan datang ke Hokkaido hanya untuk melihat kondisimu. Dengan cara itulah aku tahu keadaanmu."

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala tak percaya dengan ulah pemuda itu. Sungguh ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran Seijuurou sebenarnya. Tapi terserahlah, Seijuurou memang selalu melakukan apapun yang tak orang bayangkan.

Pembicaraan itu terpotong saat suara dering ponsel Seijuurou terdengar samar. Pemuda itu awalnya malas mengangkat, tapi mengingat ia kabur begitu saja dari Tokyo bukan di akhir pekan, jadi Seijuurou segera bangkit untuk mengangkat panggilannya.

Samar, Tetsuya bisa mendengar suara Seijuurou yang berbicara di dalam kamar. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu kembali ke balkon pondok sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tetsuya.

Pemuda itu memandang Seijuurou heran, lalu melirik ponsel yang Seijuurou sodorkan.

"_Okaasan_...ingin bicara denganmu."

Mata Tetsuya melebar. Jujur saja ia terkejut. Diraihnya ponsel itu ragu dan ditempelkan di telinganya. Dadanya berdegup begitu cepat saat ia mencoba membuka suara. "_Okaa...san_?" Terdengar ingin memastikan dahulu.

"_Tetsuya-kun..._"

Benar. Itu suara sang Ibu yang begitu Tetsuya rindukan.

Mendadak mata Tetsuya mengerjap saat pandangannya buram. Satu tangan yang bebas ikut memegangi ponsel itu dan Tetsuya menundukkan kepala. Bahunya gemetar, itu yang Seijuurou lihat karena ia berdiri dibelakang Tetsuya.

Sadar akan emosi pemuda dihadapannya, Seijuurou menundukkan tubuh dan memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menempelkan wajahnya di helaian rambut biru Tetsuya, berharap cara itu bisa mengenyahkan rasa sedih Tetsuya.

"_Okaasan_..." Tetsuya terisak. "Aku...aku begitu merindukanmu..."

Entah bagaimana wajah Mitsuki kala itu, yang Tetsuya dengar, wanita itu terisak pelan. "_Aku juga, Sayang. _Okaasan_ sangat merindukanmu. Sungguh._" Balasnya terputus-putus sambil menarik nafas beberapa kali. "_Aku..._" Mitsuki melanjutkan, "_sungguh lega karena bisa mendengar suara Tetsuya lagi. Sungguh... Ibu benar-benar merindukanmu, Sayang..._"

Sial. Air mata Tetsuya mengalir semakin deras. Sekuat tenaga ia menggigit bibir bawah agar bisa bicara dengan jelas. Sekali menarik nafas sebelum bicara, Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke belakang dimana wajah Seijuurou hanya berjarak dua sentimetar darinya. Seijuurou tersenyum tipis.

"Apa _Okaasan_ dan _Otoosan_ baik-baik saja?"

"_Sangat baik._" Jawab Mitsuki yang masih terisak. "_Tetsuya bagaimana? Sehat 'kan? Makan dengan teratur? Apa Hokkaido menyenangkan, Sayang? Disana pasti ada _vanilla shake_ kesukaan Tetsuya 'kan?_" pertanyaan itu memberondongnya dari sang Ibu. Membuat Tetsuya terkekeh geli.

Ibunya pun tak berubah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Okaasan_. Hokkaido sungguh tempat yang indah. Tenang saja, disinipun ada Maji Burger, meski aku harus menempuh jarak yang jauh kalau kesana."

Mitsuki bergumam tipis. "_Aku bisa menebaknya. Menjadi pengurus sebuah panti asuhan pasti menyenangkan, ya?_" kekehan kecil terdengar kini.

Tetsuya mengangguk meski ia tahu Mitsuki tak akan melihatnya. "Ah, _Okaasan_... Apa saat ini _Okaasan_ sedang bersama dengan..." Kalimat Tetsuya menggantung sesaat, ia menelan ludah, "_Otoosan_?" lanjutnya ragu.

Hening. Tak terdengar apapun.

Sepertinya Tetsuya menanyakan hal yang aneh.

"_Iya._" Jawaban dari Mitsuki membuat Tetsuya terhenyak. "_Dia menitipkan salam untukmu, Sayang._"

Huh?

Kini manik _aquamarine_ Tetstuya mengerjap. Ia jelas tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang Mitsuki katakan. Sang Ayah, yang dulu begitu membencinya, menitipkan salam untuk Tetsuya?

Keheningan Tetsuya membuat Mitsuki akhirnya bicara lagi, tapi tidak dengan Tetsuya. "_Kau ingin bicara dengannya, Suamiku? Sepertinya Tetsuya ingin bicara denganmu?_"

"Tidak—" Tetsuya memotong tapi sepertinya Mitsuki tak mendengarkannya. Sedetik berikutnya mulutnya terkatup saat satu suara samar-samar terdengar. Suara yang begitu berat, penuh wibawa tapi juga membuat dada Tetsuya berdegup ngeri. Suara yang benar-benar tak berubah sama sekali.

"_Tidak usah,_" begitu ucapnya. "_Tapi katakan pada anak itu, jika sempat berkunjunglah ke Tokyo. Rumah keluarga Akashi tak akan pernah tertutup untuknya, siapapun dirinya. Dan katakan ini juga, dimanapun ia berada, ia tetaplah seorang Akashi. Jadi jangan pernah lakukan apapun yang bisa membuat nama Akashi menjadi buruk. Juga katakan, jaga dirinya baik-baik disana._"

Entah bagaimana tatapan Mitsuki kala itu. Tapi Tetsuya, yang mendengarnya begitu jelas, kembali meneteskan air mata.

Setengah dari bagian Akashi Shuichirou tak pernah berubah. Tapi setengah lainnya berubah.

Suara Mitsuki terdengar parau, tapi sepertinya ia tersenyum. "_Tetsuya-kun dengar 'kan apa yang Ayahmu katakan tadi?_"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Aku mendengarnya."

Hening sejenak. "_Tetsuya-kun...akan selalu diterima di rumah ini. Ini adalah rumahmu, tempatmu berada. Jika kau ingin pulang, kembalilah. Kami semua...akan menerimamu, Sayang. Jangan pernah lupakan rumah ini..._"

Air mata Tetsuya mengalir semakin deras. Ia tergugu, membuat Seijuurou yang masih setia memeluknya kini menarik nafas sambil mengusap kepala Tetsuya lembut. Ia ingin bicara, tapi tak mau merusak momen Ibu dan Anak dihadapannya juga.

"Aku..." Sekuat tenaga Tetsuya bicara. "Aku...pasti akan pulang, _Okaasan..._"

_Aku pasti akan kembali..._

"Aku akan pulang..."

"_Tetsuya..._" Mitsuki terkekeh pelan. "_Ibu sungguh menyayangimu. Sangat. Jaga dirimu, Sayang._"

"Iya. Aku pun menyayangi _Okaasan_ juga _Otoosan_." Balas Tetsuya.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata penutup, tangan Tetsuya yang memegang ponsel langsung terkulai lemas. Ponsel itu jatuh begitu saja ke lantai kayu, detik berikutnya Tetsuya menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan dan menangis. Perasaannya tidak hancur, tidak sakit, justru hatinnya diluapi oleh kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur akan keluarga yang telah Tuhan berikan untuknya.

Meski banyak hal yang terjadi selama tahun-tahun hidupnya, pada akhirnya keluarga itu akan tetap satu. Keluarga tetaplah keluarga. Ayah dan Ibu-nya memang tak memiliki setetespun hubungan darah dengan Tetsuya, tapi ikatan yang terjalin diantara mereka ternyata sekuat keluarga dengan ikatan darah yang sebenarnya.

Seijuurou berjalan ke hadapan Tetsuya. Perlahan menggeser meja di depan Tetsuya agar pemuda itu bisa bersimpuh di depan Tetsuya.

"Hei," Seijuurou tersenyum, "apa yang _Okaasan_ katakan sampai kau sebahagia ini, Sayang?" bisiknya lembut.

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou dengan wajah basah. Jemari Seijuurou terangkat, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajah Tetsuya. "Katakan padaku, Seijuurou-kun. Apa kau bahagia menjalani lima tahun ini...tanpaku?" tanyanya.

"Aku bahagia. Karena aku menebus lima tahun yang sia-sia sebelumnya dengan lima tahun yang begitu berharga. Meski keduanya sama-sama tanpa dirimu, lima tahun kali ini berbeda karena aku belajar untuk tak membenci _Otoosan_ ataupun dirimu. Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Kau mengajarkan padaku banyak hal."

Lagi-lagi setetes air mata mengalir.

"Dan Tetsuya, katakan padaku bagaimana lima tahunmu tanpaku kali ini? Kau bahagia?"

Pemuda itu menarik nafas. "Aku bahagia, Seijuurou-kun. Terima kasih karena aku bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih telah datang untukku." Sedetik berikutnya Tetsuya membungkuk untuk melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Seijuurou. Memeluk pemuda itu begitu erat.

Awalnya Seijuurou hanya terdiam. Tapi perlahan bibirnya tersenyum lagi. Seijuurou balas memeluk Tetsuya sambil memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma _vanilla_ dari pemuda yang begitu disayanginya.

"Aku juga, Tetsuya... Terima kasih karena percaya padaku sampai detik ini. Aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu."

Mereka akan selalu bersama. Sampai kapanpun akan selalu bersama.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

A/N : YIPPI BANZAIII! oke, dengan ini utang sequel saya lunas ya, minna-chin ^^ hhehe

Makasih atas dukungan kalian semua yg udah baca dari seri awal sampai tamat sampe sekuel ini. tanpa kalian, aku ga mngkin bisa menyelesaikan ff ini sampe sekuel. hhehe ah, berapapun makasih juga masih kurang rasanya. jadi terakhir deh, MAAAAKAAAASIIIIHHHH banget. semoga sekuel akakuro ini bsa ngejawab penasaran reader, knapa 5 taun akashi baru jemput tetsuya, gmana hubungan mreka dengan keluarga, dsbg ^^

sekarang, berkenankah untuk review? ^^

see you, minnacchi!

sign,

InfiKiss


End file.
